


Goreki

by LadyCallie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-18
Updated: 2007-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't seen this coming. (Spoilers for Prayer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goreki

_If I should die this very moment  
I wouldn't fear  
for I've never known completeness  
like being here  
wrapped in the warmth of you  
loving every breath of you  
steal my heart this moment  
for it might burn_

* * *

The world didn’t slow down or stop as the pulse blast tore through her, black leather melting into flesh as her chest burned.

She hadn’t seen this coming.

She hears herself gasp wetly, but she can’t feel her lungs catching on bits of tissue, doesn’t taste blue-black blood in her mouth. Hands reach for her, pulling, holding, whispering to her. She felt dim, darkness pressing on her, around her, obliterating her. She blinked and met his eyes. He looked different. Broken blue eyes, lost, so sad. He must really love her.

Warmth caressed her face and stole her soul away.


End file.
